


Wait Really?

by arsonandhockeysticks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, No the other kind, The team try’s to find out shittys name, like the food, shitty does some stuff, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonandhockeysticks/pseuds/arsonandhockeysticks
Summary: Shitty has put himself in quite a few situations that cause the team to full name him. Some of the names are rather ridiculousOr a 5+1 of the team guessing Shittys name wrong and the one time that they get it right.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: omg stream! please Fics





	1. Hospitals and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back again with another Shitty centric fic, but this time name related. I hope you have fun with this.

1

“So..Shittys’ knocked himself out by tripping over a beer can whilst doing stawpedios?” Jack says skeptically to Lardo. 

“Yes,” She answers solemnly. 

“Is there a reason he did this other than because he could?” Jack asks. 

“Probably not.” Lardo responds. 

“But he’s conscious now right?” Jack asks nervously looking over the sleeping shitty. “Yes.” 

“So should we probably take him to the emergency room.” Jack states. 

“Yup.” Lardo says. 

The kegster had just finished emptying out when Jack finally came out of his room. The only reason that he had was because someone told him Shitty was unconscious. 

He’s going to be ok. It’s Shitty, everything is going to be ok. This isn’t the worst thing that Shitty has done to himself. We will get everything sorted out

They check Shitty in. A few minutes later, a nurse walks up to Jack and Lardo, clipboard in hand. 

“Can you fill out this paperwork while we check out your friend?” She asks, handing the clipboard to Jack. 

“All right.” Jack says. “I’ll, euh, go and fill this out.” 

Jack walks over to one of the chairs in the waiting room. He sits down and looks at the paper. 

“Crisse.” Jack swears. “Hey Lardo? Can you euh, come over for a moment?” 

“Yeah Jack. What’s up?” Lardo asks as she walks over to Jack.

“Do you know Shitty’s name?” Jack asks Lardo.“I only know all his medical history, his medications, his primary care doctor, and the conditions that his family members have and I really, really don't want to lie on official paperwork.” Jack said in a rush. 

“So you know pretty much everything except his name?” Lardo asks. 

“Yeah. I know everything except his first and middle names.” Jack affirms. “Even how heavy he was when he was born.”

Lardo laughs. “We’re going to need to make up a name for him.” 

“Really?” Jack answers nervously. 

“It’ll be fine Jack, it’s not a crime.’’ 

“I mean, you’re not wrong..’

‘’I’m never wrong. So, how awful should we make his name?” Lardo asks Jack with a grin. 

“Very.” Jack grins back. 

“Ooo this will be fun!” Lardo laughs softly. 

“So his initials are B and S.” Jack tells her. 

“Ok so I was thinking Bedford.” Lardo tells Jack. 

“How about.. Benoit.” Jack counters back. 

“Nah,” Lardo scrunches her face. “Too french.” 

“Ok so what about Bainbrydge.” Lardo says. 

“Perfect. Now we need a middle name.” Jack smiles. 

“Let's go with something like Stephen. With like a PH.” Lardo says. 

“Nah, too normal.” Jack fills out some of the things on the next page. 

“Good point.” Lardo agrees. “What about Sullivan?” 

“That works.” Jack says. He writes the name down on the clipboard, and then walks it over to the lady at the front desk. 

“Thank you.” She smiles at Jack. He fidgets nervously. She flips through the paperwork. “Everything looks in order.” 

Eventually after what feels like hours of bad coffee and even worse magazines, they get to see Shitty. The first thing Jack notices is how subdued Shitty is. He’s laid half upright in the hospital bed, the few belongings he had in his jacket pockets scattered on the side table. 

“Sup brahs.” His greeting lacks the excitement that usually accompanies it. 

“Hey Shitty.” Jack says. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine Jack.” Shitty says. “But the doctor called me a really weird name.” 

“Yeah?” Jack asks with a faint smile. 

“Yeah, it was some fucking weird name like Barnebary or something.” Shitty says scrunching up his face in disgust. “I mean where the fuck would they get a name like that?” 

Jack shrugs. 

“I mean my name is B-” Shitty starts. Lardo talks over him by saying 

“I’m really glad that you are feeling better dude.” 

All Jack can catch over Lardo’s talking was “For fucks sake.” which was the very end of whatever Shitty had been trying to say.

Well thats not very helpful. Jack thinks.

On the ride back to the Haus, Shitty falls asleep and Jack looks over to Lardo and he asks her, 

“Do you actually know what Shitty’s name is?” 

Lardo just smiles and continues to drive. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Jack says. 

Lardo responds with a noncommittal “Could be.”

2

“Jam is not the same as jelly which is not the same as marmalade which is not the same as fruit preserves!” Bitty shouts. It was rare that Bitty got mad about things and especially rare that he yelled about things. Bitty cares a lot about jam, and jelly, and marmalade, and fruit preserves in general. They were one of only three things that the team knew of that would make Bitty mad enough to actually lose his cool completely. 

“Um...ok? I didn’t know.” Ollie says. He and Wicks had somehow managed to incur the wrath of Bitty by putting half of Bittys new batch of jam on his jelly shelf. 

“It literally says Jam on the jar!” Bitty rages. Both Ollie and Wicks try to sink down into their chairs. “Can you even read?’

“Yes?” Wicks asks fearfully. 

“Obviously not.” Bitty says. “I am going to have to teach you the difference between these aren't I?” Bitty asks himself. Bitty stats to move around the kitchen, collecting things in jars. He also grabs several spoons, two pieces of paper and two pencils. 

“I am expecting that you will take notes.” Bitty tells the frankly terrified Ollie and Wicks. “Alright so to begin with; Jam and jelly both fit under the umbrella term of a fruit preserve. Marmalade also fits under this label. As well as the things I already mentioned, several other things also are considered a fruit preserve, a good example of this is quince paste.” 

Ollie raises his hand. “Uh.. what is a quince?” 

“A quince is a small fruit similar to a pear.” Bitty answers. “Now to continue, jam usually has fruit bits, slices or even a whole fruit in it. Jelly on the other hand is just the juices of the fruit made into a jell. Are you getting this?” 

“Yes.” Both Ollie and Wicks anwer. 

“Good now, marmalade is similar to jelly except it is made out of citrus. Most commonly a grapefruit or a lemon. What makes it different is that it also had the peels of the fruit in it. Ruby Reds make some of the best grapefruit marmalade.” 

“What’s so special about the Ruby Red grapefruit?” Wicks asks this time.

“It’s a variety of grapefruit that is naturally very sweet and it has an amazing color. The best ones are from Texas.” Bitty explains. “So now do you know the difference?” 

“I think so.” Ollie says. “Which one do you think is best?” 

“Ohh.” Bitty says. “That’s really hard, but I think I would have to go with-” 

“FLUFF.” Shitty shouts from the hall. 

“Shitty come in here right now and explain yourself.” Bitty says. 

“Nope!” Shitty yells.

“Shitty, come into this kitchen this moment or else no pie for the next month.” Bitty yells back. 

“That’s really harsh my man” Shitty says. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Bitty says. “We do not mention that abomination in this Haus.” 

“How dare you insult the comfort food of my childhood.” Ollie starts. “The food of my home. The one thing that my town is known for.” 

“Wait, you're from Summerville?” Shitty asks Ollie. “I thought you were from Vermont?” 

“I split my childhood between the two.” Ollie says with a shrug. 

“Ok but can we agree that the best way to make a fluffernutter is with chunky peanut butter?” Wicks asks. 

“Yes.” Both Shitty and Ollie agree vehemently. 

“What is a fluffernutter?” Bitty asks. 

“Oh My God.” Dex says sticking his head into the kitchen. “How can you not know what the most glorious of foods is?” 

“Wait, why do you know what a fluffernutter is Dex?” Bitty asks. 

“I’m from New England.” He says with a shrug. 

“We have fluff in the back of the Sriracha cabinet.” Lardo offers from where she’s sitting on the counter. “I can make everyone one.” 

“How did I not notice that you were there?” Ollie asks. 

Lardo shrugs. “My offer still stands. I make a mean fluffernutter.” 

“She’s right. It's a wicked good one at that.” Shitty confirms. 

“I’ll let you do it this once.” Bitty says. “But after that, I want that abomination out of my kitchen.” 

“But we're in Massachusetts and it's literally the state condiment.” Shitty complains. “I need my fluff like I need oxygen.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

It turns out that it is true that Lardo does make a wicked good fluffernutter. It is so good in fact that Ollie pronounces it the best fluffernutter that he has ever had and he has been going to the fluff fest every year since he was three. 

“Wait Fluff fest?” Bitty asks. “What do they have there?” 

“Oh everything.” Ollie replies. “Fluff jousting, Fluff hair do contest, Blind Man’s Fluff, Fluff musical chair.” 

“But best of all” Shitty says, “Fluff soup.” 

“Bradley Scott Knight, never mention that abomination again.” 

“Not my name but ok.” Shitty replies. “It’s really good though.” 

It also turns out that Bitty really likes fluffernutters and He even makes a fluff pie, much to the amazement of the rest of the team who had thought that Bitty hated fluff for all he was worth. When asked Bitty would always refuse to talk about anything fluff related.


	2. The National Anthem of Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty comes up with an amazing idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry about the lack of updates, life happened. I will be trying to finish this soon, i hope y’all enjoy!

“Brah, Cities should have national anthems.” Shitty declared. 

“But wouldn’t it not be a National anthem if it were a city?” Jack responded. He leaned back in his chair in preparation for a long rant or maybe some weird theory or other. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Shitty slurred his words. “Boston thinks of itself as the center of the fucking universe so that pretty much makes it its own sorta country that way, like Texas. Texans will talk about Texas like it’s still a country and not a fucking state.” 

“Texas was a country for nine years.” Jack added helpfully. He had found that when Shitty was on one of his tangents that he didn’t really need to talk much but it helped if he did. 

“How the fuck do you know that? You’re canadain.” Shitty questioned. He looked at Jack suspiciously. 

Jack laughs. “I was born in Pittsburg and I have dual citizenship.” 

“Oh right.” 

“I also took a class on american history last year.” Jack added.  
“Wicked” Shitty shrugged off Jack’s statement. “Now back to my point, if cities had anthems, which city would have which song?” 

“Euh... I don’t know.” Jack shrugs. “Would New Orleans have When the saints go marching in? I saw a football game from there on tv and they played it.” 

“Nah Brah.” Shitty objects. “Thats St. Louis. New Orleans would be some sorta Jazz shit.” 

“But wouldn't St. Louis be the St. Louis Blues, you know like the hockey team?” Jack countered. He enjoyed arguing with Shitty. Shitty didn’t mind when Jack went on more historical rants and He could have some really well thought out arguments. 

“Fuck. you’re right.” Shitty said. “What about, I don't know, some canadian city?” Shitty leaned back in his lawn chair. 

“Well, there are some very nice songs written about Montreal.” Jack said. He paused and thought for a few moments. “I can’t think of any off the top of my head at this moment though.” 

“That’s cool brah.” Shitty responds. 

“Euh, so Shitty, what criteria are you using to choose a city an anthem, like is the sing related to the city, about the city or is like just a song that is connected to the city in some random way?” Jack asks. He enjoys really getting into the spirit of Shittys weird ideas.

“Well,” Shitty stared. “It would really depend on the city or even state.” Shitty waved his beer can around in the air as he was talking. “For instance the anthem of West Virginia would be mountain roads and the anthem of Texas would be the Yellow Rose of Texas.” 

“Where are you getting all of this information?” Jack asked, a small smile on his face.

“My head.” Shitty said. “And now to continue, i feels that not all cities have a song like for instance uh I don’t know, fucking Framingham. Like that city never did anything interesting.”

“What's wrong with Framingham?” Jack asked, egging shitty on.

“Nothing. It just hasn’t done anything noteworthy.” Shitty responded. 

“I’ll take your word for it then.” Jack said, chuckling lighty. 

“So, Jack.” Shitty says. He looks out over the front lawn of the Haus. “What would you say the national anthem of the city of boston to be?” 

“I can’t really say since I am not really from there but I do have some opinions.” Jack said. 

“Really?” Shitty asked.

“Well, you could go two routes with this.” Jack starts. “You could go modern like things from the dropkick murphys.” 

“Wait, you know who the dropkick murphys are?” Shitty asked incredulously.

“Yes, Shitty,” Jack responded. “I do have access to music.” 

“But they aren’t that old!” Shitty protests. 

“I watch games that are played by teams from boston.” Jack shrugs. 

“Ohh good point, now you were saying something about two route that this could go?” Shitty says, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

“Ok so,” Jack starts, “The other route that you could go with this is something classic, something historical.” 

“Like what?” shitty says. “Charlie on the MTA?” 

“Exactly.”

“But what about Shipping up to boston?” Shitty asks. 

“Euh I don’t know?” Jack says. “This is your thing Shitty.” 

The two boys sit in silence on the roof for a while. Shitty swirles his beer. He stares out into the yard, only breaking his concentration to make a face and a rude gesture at group of Lax bros. 

“I got it!” Shitty shouts. 

“What?” Jack asks. 

“The national anthem of Boston.” Shitty says.  
“And that is?” Jack asks. He leans back in his seat waiting for Shitty to tell him his idea. 

“The lyrics of Charlie on the MTA.” Shitty makes a dramatic pause. 

“Okay..” Jack says sceptically. 

“Over the melody of Shipping up to Boston.” Shitty finishes.

“Bertrand Sebastien Knight, you are a genius.” Jack states. 

“I know.” Shitty says with a huge grin. “That's also not my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments make my day!  
> Some trivia for you is that the record for assists in a hockey game by a goalie is three  
> I did make the song that Shitty came up with real, you can find it [Here!](%E2%80%9C)  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [probable-human](%E2%80%9C)


	3. please don't sit in the dryer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, dex comes up with a quite amusing name for shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 4, sorry for the delay, I think I will finish it soon :)

The day started off as a normal day, well as normal as it can be in the haus. There was some chaos but only a small amount. Ransom and Holster did get up to a bit of trouble, (Read messing with Bitty’s pie.) But other than that, everything was calm. 

It was until Dex tried to do laundry. Normally laundry is a bit of a hit or miss thing but today it is worse than normal. And that is because Shitty is sitting in the drier smoking weed. 

The fact that shitty was in the dryer was quite a feat in it of itself. Mostly because the dryer was about three feet off the ground. But also because Shitty had to a fare amount of contortion to even fit in there let alone smoke. For years after that, residents of the haus were left to wonder how shitty had managed to fit in the dryer. The only other person ever to get close to what shitty had done was Tango. 

“Shitty!” Dex shouts. “Why the fuck are you sitting in my dryer!” 

Shitty made a snuffling sound and he opened one eye. 

“Eurahhh.” Shitty grumbles. 

“Boromir Samwise Knight, get out of the fucking dryer this fucking moment or i will-” 

Dex’s rant is cut off by Nursey walking into the room. 

“Wait, Dex, you’ve read Lord of the Rings?” Nursey asks. 

“Yes, seventeen times but that’s not important!” Dex says. “What's important is Shitty is ruining the fucking dryer!” 

“Seventeen times?” Nursey squawks. 

“Yes, but that's not important.” Dex says half paying attention.

“Nah Dex, this is so important.” Nursey protests. “I didn’t even know that you could read.” 

“How do you think I can do homework Nurse?” Dex asks. Dex glares into the dryer. He starts to tug at any limbs of Shittys that he can touch. 

“Uhhhuh fine, I’ll move.” Shitty grumbles. 

“Shitty, once you’re sober we will be talking.” Dex says sternly. 

“Uhkay.” Shitty says and then he wanders out of the laundry room and presumably to his own room, but this is Shitty and might as well be Jack's room or the kitchen. 

“Was he wearing any pants?” Dex asks Nursey. 

“No, but he was wearing joots and a vest.” Nursey responds. 

“Why can’t he wear any pants?” Dex wonders to the world in general. 

“This is Shitty.” Nursey shrugs. “But now, we need to get back to the important topic right now.” 

“The fact that the dryer is probably ruined now?” Dex asks. He shut the door of the dryer and poked the power button to see if the dryer still works. It sorta worked. The dryer made a bit of a fizzling sound but then it turned on. Dex poked another button, the dryer promptly shut off. 

“Well fuck.” Dex says. 

“Ok but you’re a lord of the rings fan?” Nursey asks. He is fascinated by Dex’s well...nerdom? 

“I would say more of a Tolkein fan but yes.” Dex says distractedly. He opens the dryer and sticks his hand inside it. 

“How many times have you read the Hobbit.” Nursey questions. 

“Uhhh… i had it read to me i think seven or eight times and i have forgotten how many times i’ve read it to myself.” Dex replies. 

“Wild.” Nursey says. “Have you watched the movies?” 

“Yes, all of them.” Dex says. He starts to do technical stuff to the dryer. “Shit, i think it will cost almost as much to fix the dryer as get a new one.” 

“Sin-Bin?” 

“I don’t think we have enough money there but we can deffinaly fix this. At least i think so.” Dex answers. 

“Haus meeting to fix this?” 

“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading!   
> fun fact, the most assists by a goalie in a nhl game is three  
> kudos and comments give me happy brain juice   
> and please come visit me on Tumblr at [probable-human](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/probable-human)


	4. Does this fit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom and holster compile a list of names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this next update, Sorry if there are some spelling mess ups, im tried and I just wanted to write after school.

“Ok, so we know that his name isn’t Ben.” Holster says. 

“How do we know it isn’t benjamin?” Ransom responded. 

“Well, Bitty tried it on him once.” Holster clarifies.

Ransom taps in a few letters on his laptop. He scrolls down on his spreadsheet, before saying, “at the moment, we have two hundred and twelve frist and middle name combinations, one hundred fourty-three of them have been tried.” 

“How has he not figured this out yet?” Holster asked. 

“I really don't know at all bro.” Ransom says distractedly, he switches tabs to a baby name generator, he looks at it for a moment before opening a new one. 

“Are we scoring this?” Holster wonders. 

“Like making this a game?” Ransom asks. 

“Ya, like different amounts of points for different reactions.” Holster starts. “Like the number of times he says fucks is more points?” 

“Eh, I mean maybe.” Ransom says. 

Holster opens up his phone and also looks at a baby name generator. He starts to read one of the lists before bursting out laughing. 

“Rans, rans bro” Holster laughs. “You need to try this one, it is amazing. If my name were this i would also not go by my given name.” 

“Yes holtzy? What is it?” Ransom asks, he enters another name into the list. 

“Barnabus!” Holster laughs. 

“Ohh that is a good one bro.” Ransom enters the name into the spreadsheet. 

The boys work in mostly silence for about an hour, with some short bursts of speech. They had been running this spreadsheet for almost two years. After hearing shitty complain about being called the wrong name for the fourth time in two weeks, Ransom decided to start the spreadsheet of names. 

A few days later Ransom and Holster decided to hold a team meeting about Shitty’s name while Shitty was forced to be at a family dinner. 

“Hit it Ransom.” Holster says and Ransom wells out the hockey shit white board and a projector. 

“Now, this might be one of the most important hockey shits of all time.” Holster pronounces. 

“Holster, Ransom, what are y’all doing?” Bitty asks. 

“Now my young southern friend, just sit your butt back down on that toxic couch and just enjoy.” 

Bitty looks sceptical, shrugs and then sits back into his seat to watch the show. 

“So, we have compiled some of our favorite names.” Ransom starts. 

“And by that he means ones that he thinks could really work.” 

“We have complied a list of over two hundred names for shitty.” 

“Are those both first and middle names?” Dex asks. 

“Yes” 

“And now to the list.” Holster clicks his pointer and Ransom starts playing some dramatic music. The powerpoint starts with some fancy video with lots of smoke and flashing lights, similar to an NHL hype video for a team like carolina. 

“This list we have spent two years on.” Ransom says. 

“And this powerpoint took us thirteen hours.” Holster says helpfully. 

“We probably could have spent less time on this.” Ransom says dryly. 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted the fun graphics.” holster shoots back, the rest of the room laughs. 

Over all, it took about two hours for them to get through the powerpoints, according to the team, some of the best names from this list where, 

Beyonce, Sean, Bartholomew, Benson, Bartemeius, Badatume, Billium, Bedford, Beuford, Barbiduke, Sauron, Smeegle, Benedict, and those were only the ones that people liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> todays fact for you is that a women has actually played in an nhl game, she played goalie for Tampa bay  
> did Lardo know about this whole thing? yes she even emailed them more names   
> Kudos and Comments make me happy


	5. we learn the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plus one of this story where shittys name is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this fic I do reveal shittys cannon name so if you don't want to learn it, here's the warning   
> other than that, have fun!  
> this isn't beta so Let me know if I mess up.

“Hey Shitty,” Nursey says as he climbs out onto the reading room. “Do you want to go on a transcendentalist walking tour in concord with me?” 

“So like those weirdos with the utopia attempts?” Shittys asks. 

“Yep” Nursey says. 

“Those dudes were weird as fuck but they did respect women more than most so that is very good.” Shitty shrugs. 

“They did.” Nursey agres. “They did some cool things i guess and Lousia May Alcott came out of there so i guess it wasn't all bad.”

“Lousia May Alcott slaps.” Shitty says helpfully. 

“Man, she is so cool.” 

“What’s your favorite book of hers?” Shittys asks. 

Nursey laughs. “How bout I counter you with what's your favorite Louisa May Alcott rumor?” 

“Oh definitely that she was linking up with Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.” Shitty says. 

“Wait, like the Midnight Ride of Paul Revere dude?” Nursey asks.

“Ya bro.” Shittty returns.   
“Weren’t they like cousins?” Nursey asks in confusion. 

“They are bruh but that doesn’t fucking matter.” Shitty says, his Boston accent strong. 

“I mean it kinda does.” Nursey counters. 

“Eh.” 

“It sorta like matters.” Nursey says. 

“Dude, it was the 1800s.” Shitty responds. 

“I mean i guess.” Nursey says skeptically. 

“Dude, the story of Mary and Percy Shelly was way weirder.” Shitty says, switching topics wildly. 

“Where did you get that from?” Nursey asks, confused by the change of topic. 

Shitty leans back in his chair. “I don’t fucking know bro, old dead white men.” 

“Chill. Weren’t those two like bros with like lord Byron?” Nursey asks 

“Ya dude, they hung out at a lake in switzerland together.” Shitty confirms. 

“Weird.” Nursey says. 

After a few more back and forths about romantic era authors, the conversation died down until Shitty broke the silence by saying. 

“You know what?” 

“What?” Nursey asks quietly. 

“The Bruins are so much better than the Rangers, they could never compeat.” Shitty says with a smile. 

“Byron Sterling Knight,” Nursey says, “Stop with those lies. Lies i say to thee. The Rangers are so much better.” 

Shitty had frozen in place, his smile slipped from his face. His moustache started to twitch wildly before he starts to speak in a low, deadly serious voice, 

“Where. Did. You. Learn. My. Name.” Shitty says posing after every word. “I made sure that when they were giving me my diploma at andover that technical difficulties happen.” 

“Wait,” Nurseys says, he holds his hands up in front of himself. “Hold up, that’s your name?” 

“Yes.” Shitty says. “How did you find it out?” 

“I didn’t” Nursey assures him. “I just pulled names and shit from our conversation.” 

“Good.” 

The rest of the team other than jack and Lardo never did learn Shittys name. For his graduation they just call B. S. Knight, and when they asked, neither one of the three told. Shitty’s name even lead to the only big fight in Jack and Bittys relationship. Did ransom and holster ever learn? Well to put it bluntly, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments feed my soul <3  
> I did almost have the scene at the end be a red soxs and y*nkees joke but I realized that I couldn't have the word for the New York team censored in the text :)   
> did you know, out of the 71 all time nhl players named Tyler only one of them played any meaningful time as a goalie in the nhl and that was in the 1980s?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments make my day!
> 
> I really need to thank the entire server of omgsp for their help on this with special thanks to Hisana, Adam, Smol, Avi and Eliza. 
> 
> Yes fluff fest is a real thing in Summerville MA. And now, did you know that the bruins mascot is named Blades?


End file.
